sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Laina Paramore
"You can either put down those Chaos Emeralds or you can run for your life. Or do both. More fun that way."-'''Laina Paramore' Laina Paramore is a female Hedgehog girl that originated on Anti-Mobius but was in fact a far more friendlier, kinder version of her Mobius counterpart Darka who treats Laina as a sister and vice versa. She and Darka were created by1feellikeamonsteron devaiantART. Laina was the first hero to glimpse Hamaveck the Hateful and fought him before being transported to Mobius during the fight. Afterwards, she aided G.U.N. and Sonic along with his friends to beat Hamaveck. She also managed to get through to Hamaveck's partner and fellow sharer of the body he inhabited, Alfred the Ancient to seperate himself from Hamaveck and help the others defeat him. Since the battle, Alfred and Laina have become lovers and are practically inseperable. History Laina was born on Anti-Mobius to a loving family she remembers little about. When Laina was three years old, her spirit made contact with the sustained Chaos Energy of her deceased Mobius counterpart Darka Marapore. This energy housed Darka's living concsiousness and the two quickly bonded, becoming sisters despite the fact Darka was just a voice in Laina's head at the time. A year after meeting Darka, Laina's family were attacked by an unknown assailant and brutally murdered in their beds. Laina survived and was stumbled apon by Mephiles the Dark who took her in as his daughter. Mephiles took her back to his own dark dimension where she was raised for half her life, gradually gaining a power which allowed Laina to control shadows which acted as her pets. Eventually, Mephiles took Laina back to her home world and began to train her to use her powers properly as well as enlisting the services of Espio in Mobius to help train her in hand to hand combat. Throughout Laina's life, she was plagued by a need to protect others and when she turned 14, attempted to set up a Freedom Fighters group based on the actual Mobius group. It was a disaster and ended up with her fighting crime on Anti-Mobius alone. This worked for a time but due to the crime ridden world she lived in, it was hardly effective. She did grow a heated rivalry with the Suppresion Squad and crossed them several times during her "crusade." Laina had often heard stories of the heroes of Mobius and longed for years to go there and fight alongside them. As she grew up however, she began to feel contrasting emotions for the group she'd never met. Although she felt admiration for them, she also felt a stinging sense of jealously and resentment for them. She felt that none of them knew what it was like to be alone and that all of them had the support of friendship and each other to keep going whereas Laina had never had that. This didn't impede the fact however that she very much wanted to leave her crime filled, corrupted world she inhabited and go to the far more peaceful world of Mobius. The Fight with Hamaveck One day, Laina was attempting to stop Scourge the Hedgehog and his goons from mugging a group of boys for a Chaos Emerald in their possession. Laina managed to subdue Scourge but was suddenly caught off guard by a black hedgehog naming himself Hamaveck. He easily managed to beat her down, laughing maniacally and stole the emerald before going off on a frenzy across Anti-Mobotropolis. Laina escaped with Scourge before he revealed that he had been working with Hamaveck to get the emerald. Furious, Laina questioned him and he replied by stating that he did it out of fear. Laina left Scourge on a rooftop then went to fight Hamaveck using her shadow powers as well as her favourite weapon, a giant sword only she can weild with the strength of fifteen men. Even with these at her disposal it was still a challenge to fight him. However, in the middle of the fight, a blast from Hamaveck's attacks caused a rift in the fabric of space time to open up very briefly and both Laina and he fell through it. The both of them landed inside the G.U.N. base on Mobius. Hamaveck blasted away the guards attempting to get close to him then teleported out the base. Shadow the Hedgehog was summoned to the base by the G.U.N. colonel after an unconscious Laina was taken to the dispensary and examined. The doctors and nurses in the medical bay were shocked to find Laina without a single wound on her body. She awoke healthy and cherpy but wanting answers. Shadow explained, to Laina's joy, that she was on Mobius, inside the G.U.N. base. Laina explained who she was and was requested to stay in the base for a few days and she agreed. Rouge the bat escorted her to a room, giving Laina a rather negative impression of the Freedom Fighters. While in her room, Laina was visited by a blonde furred fox naming himself Alfred. Curious and slightly taken by this stranger, Laina asked him what he was doing there and he told her to stay clear of Hamaveck and not get involved. He then left without another word. Taken the back by this visit, Laina went to the archives to research him with the help of another bright furred fox named Tails and found nothing. Over the next few days, Laina became acquianted with the other Freedom Fighters and began to feel slightly at odds with her surroundings. She was out of her comfort zone and was surrounded by people trying to be her friends rather than trying to kill her which was a new experience for her considering her upbringing in Anti-Mobius. She felt both happy and slightly frightened by her new surroundings. It also came to her and everyone's attention that Hamaveck was hunting down the Chaos Emeralds alongside a blonde fox. Although Laina recognized his description, she said nothing to the others. Sonic the hedgehog expressed worry over the Emerald being kept at the G.U.N. base and that security should be doubled. Laina asked to personally be put on patrol outside the containment room but Shadow refused, still considering her unfit for duty. Laina felt insulted by this and offered to fight him in the training room. He accepted and they met later that day. Laina demonstrated her superior fighting skills and managed to catch Shadow's surprise and got him down to the ground. Shadow then shocked her with his Chaos abilities and Laina attempted to block using her shadow powers only to use, to her and Shadow's surprise, a dark form of Chaos energy. While recovering from the shock of this, Hamaveck managed to infiltrate the G.U.N. base, slaughter the guards outside the Emerald containment room and steal the emerald. Laina immediately ran to the containment room to head off Hamaveck and finally beat him only to be defeated again by him and left unconscious, locked in the containment room while Hamaveck ransacked and destroyed half the base. After Laina returned to consciousness, she expressed guilt and anger at herself for letting Hamaveck escape and went to the clock tower on the top of the base. Sonic the Hedghog joined her and tried to consolodate her, saying it was anything but her fault that Hamaveck entered the base. Laina expressed her burning desire to defeat Hamaveck and also accidentaly confessed her previous meeting with Alfred though Sonic brushed it off. Over the next few days, Shadow trained Laina in how to control her Chaos ability by using basic levitation. Half way through training however, Laina began to hear a voice in her mind that hadn't previously been there. This voice called itself Darka and explained her situation as Laina's Mobius counterpart that had died many years previously and entered Laina's heart through use of Chaos Energy, giving Laina her Chaos potential. Laina seemed to trust the voice and became friendly with her/it. After a week of training, Laina and a squadron of G.U.N. soldiers, including a majority of the Sonic gang, went out to a reported sighting area of Hamaveck and a confirmed location of a Chaos Emerald. The location was the Acorn Empire and the malitia of the area was already being destroyed by the time the gang got there. Laina, Sonic and Shadow went to the throneroom of Sally Acorn while the G.U.N. troops were attempting to regain control of the city. They found Sally unconscious and bruised with Hamaveck cluching an emerald. Shadow immediately went at him and fought Hamaveck furiously with Laina and Sonic only for him to dispatch them all with ease. However, Laina surprised him with a chaos blast and his image changed to Alfred's for a brief moment. Shocked, she was knocked back by a shot from Hamaveck as Sonic and Shadow took the emerald and left with Laina and Sally Acorn. After returning to the G.U.N. base with the emerald, the group immediately took it to the Space Colony ARK for safe keeping, considering no place on Mobius to be safe for it to be kept away from Hamaveck and Alfred. The whole group went with it to the ARK to provide a safe haven for them to plan their tactics. Laina meanwhile was questioning why Hamavveck's image shifted to Alfred's only for him to answer her question himself. He revealed that Hamaveck was an alternate personality that had stayed with him as long as he had remembered and also allowed Laina to glimpse the torture Alfred had gone through for uncountable years for just a second. One second was enough to horrify Laina and make her want to help Alfred even more. He refused, considering her help to be futile, and allowed Hamaveck to take presidence and wreck the ARK and steal the emerald. In a moment of desperation, Shadow and Sonic ordered the ARK to fire directly at Hamaveck against Laina's wishes, only for him to, astoundingly, direct the blast right back at the colony. In the ensuing destruction of the ARK, the group managed to reach escape pods which shot back to Mobius. With a confirmed 4 Chaos Emeralds in Hamaveck and Alfred's control, G.U.N. went to even more desperate measures to try and stop him, including calling on the assistance of Dr Eggman, only for him to fail in his efforts to stop them. Laina was entrusted with one of the remaining emeralds as Shadow trusted her enough to try and discover Alfred and Hamaveck's intentions with the emeralds and to try and persuade them to back down. Laina did as she was told, rather unwillingly, and tried to summon Alfred only for him not to show up. Worried, she told the group her information and asked about where the last emerald was. They refused to tell her considering how dangerous it would be if Hamaveck got his hands on it. Needing guidance, Laina consulted Darka for advice who told her to simply follow her heart and her instincts. Darka also admitted feeling an attraction towards Hamaveck and asked Laina to accept her feelings for Alfred. Later, Alfred appeared to Laina to negotiate the handling of the emerald she held. She told him she would hand it over to him on condition she wouldn't let Hamaveck use them. He told her he would think on it and left to look for the second last emerald. To everyone's dismay, Hamaveck managed to track it to Angel Island and took it along with the Master emerald, leaving Knuckled beaten and broken by the alter where it once stood. After the Master Emerald was lost, G.U.N. began to go on the offensive and attempted to mobilize its troops to hunt down Hamaveck and Alfred. Fearing Alfred's safety, Laina desperately talked to the Freedom Fighters to try and get G.U.N. to hold off on attacking the duo. They refused as they stated it was their last option to save Mobius. Devastated that the group she wanted her whole life to be a part of weren't listening to her, Laina called Alfred and offered him the Emerald just so long as it wasn't used for Hamaveck's purposes. Alfred agreed and took the emerald only for him to shift his form to Hamaveck's who then used the emerald's power to morph himself into an enormous demonic shadow creature with Alfred chained in the centre. He then used the Chaos Emeralds to mount a very efficient assault on the Mobian population of Mobotropolis, wiping out the G.U.N. soldiers that were sent to take him down. The Freedom Fighters were sent to assist but they were defeated quite profoundly by Hamaveck's combined chaos powers and his mega form. In one final, last ditch hope, Laina made a heart felt plea to Alfred to get him to resist against Hamaveck, telling him openly that she loved him. Shocked and touched by this, Alfred finally regained an interest in the preservation of life and gained to will to resist Hamaveck's torture. He began to literally rip himself away from Hamaveck, causing himself and Hamaveck unendurable agony in the process and fell down with the seven Chaos Emeralds in his hands. Standing tall with Laina and the Freedom Fighters watching, Alfred used the emeralds to turn to his super form, an angelic shining version of himself with his two wings outstretched on his right side. He fought Hamaveck's enormous monstrosity head on and finally, deafeated him and it. Alfred then set about healing the damage he had caused by using his wings to emit a light that undid all of his and Hamaveck's wrong doing. Alfred then returned to his normal form where he embraced Laina and they shared their very first true kiss. Aftermath With the planet saved and the city returning to normal, Laina was given a G.U.N. award ceremony along with the Freedom Fighters but not Alfred. When Laina discovered that Alfred wasn't invited, she stormed out enraged and found Alfred on top of the Mobotropolis clocktower, contemplating what to do next. Laina sat next to him and told him about the unfairness G.U.N. had shown him. He told her he didn't care. Surprised by Alfred's lack of caring, Laina decided to get him to make friends with the other Freedom Fighters. The next day, Laina took Alfred to the G.U.N. base where the rest of the Freedom Fighters were celebrating. They responded to Alfred quite coldly, considering him to still be dangerous after nearly purposefully destroying the entire planet. Laina attempted to get them to give Alfred a second chance but the majority didn't trust him, with Alfred not really caring. One however, Amy Rose, agreed to spend a day with Alfred and Laina, showing them around the city and aquianting Alfred with the townspeople. During the tour, the majority of people recognized Alfred and responded to his presence with fear or hatred. After a shaky conflict with a mob of townspeople, the three went back to the G.U.N. base where Alfred was asked to leave Mobotropolis entirely. Laina was outraged at them but not as much as Alfred. He rammed the G.U.N. commander into the wall for suggesting he leave Laina for the sake of their paranoia but refrained from killing him on Laina's request. He refused to leave and went to his bunk room in the base. The next day, Laina made the Freedom Fighters apologize to Alfred who showed indifference and also told them that he understood why they treated him the way they did. In order for Alfred to learn how to make friends, Laina organized a day where Alfred spent time with each of the fighters individually and learnt about them. Alfred showed surprising curiousity about their lives and the Freedom Fighters began to open up to him. During the evening, the group went to Mina Mongoose's concert and Alfred became captivated by the music. Questioning this, Alfred responded to Laina by saying he had not heard music since Hamaveck had appeared in his mind. Having finally gotten Alfred to open up and make friends, Laina and the rest of the group had a proper celebration with Alfred joining in and enjoying himself for the first time in years. Personality Laina is kind, sensitive and generous but tries to hide it a lot. She can get very aggressive and angry when provoked but this masks her sensitivity and soft side which most of the team thinks is very cute. Laina often acts like a tomboy and tries to be tough and wants people to know that she can take care of her but often shrinks into a ball, quite literally, when these attempts are thwarted. However, she can get incredibly angry at anyone that tries to provoke her or harm the people she cares about. Laina cares very deeply for her friends yet finds it hard to make some straight away, partly because of her anonymity but mostly because she has spent most of her life away from others. These problems aside, when she makes friends, she clings onto them with everything she has and refuses to let go, especially with her love interest Alfred. Powers and abilities '''Shadow manipulation:'Since being raised inside Mephiles the dark's home dimension which is comprised of dark chaos energy, Laina has developed the ability to create and control shadows at will, making them form physical shapes in her hands as well as making the shadows manipulate other shadows, effecting the physical object it is teathered to. Laina has mastered this and uses it in such a way that she is even a match for Hamaveck's dark energies. 'Chaos Energy:'Being raised in Mephiles' dimension also caused Laina to develop Chaos powers which remained dorment inside her until her first encounter with Hamaveck who was stealing a Chaos Emerald which triggered a residual connection with her powers and the Emerald, allowing her access to her powers. Mephiles' constant use of Chaos Energy to maintain the dimension he inhabited exposed Laina to it and allowed it encode itself onto her d.n.a. Laina's use of Chaos energy is limited to say the least. She has never had proper training with it and finds it hard to control it, having been raised in a chaotic environment herself. However, after discovering her powers, she began having proper training with Shadow. 'Physical Combat:'Laina was taught first hand by Espio the chameleon in hand to hand combat. She knows a wide variety of styles such as Judo, Kung Fu, Karate, Bare Knuckle Boxing, American kickboxing, Close Quarters Combat, Kendo, Ninjutsu, Ju Jutsu and many more. She has also been taught many sword fighting techniques which range from fencing to Shuangdao. Her experience in various known martial arts and swordsmanship styles are a rival even for Alfred's personal style and Hamaveck's manic style of fighting. Laina's preferred weapon however, is the use of a giant purple Axe Sword dubbed Claymore which it seems Laina is the only one capable of wielding. 'Healing:'Laina has the power to heal her wounds and bruises almost instantly. It is unknown where this power originated but it is possible it came from Laina's connection to Darka, if one is wounded and the other isn't, the superior condition wins out. For example, if Laina is mortally wounded and on the verge of death, Darka will fall into the same condition but if Darka has a broken leg but Laina is in peak condition, Darka's leg will heal in next to no time. Gallery Colured robot laina by 1feellikeamonster-d59c9jx-2.jpg|Laina robotized Laina in the army of roses by 1feellikeamonster-d59vuti-1.jpg|Laina in the army of roses Because alfred lives by 1feellikeamonster-d3p6bkq-1.jpg|First kiss Laina got tired of walking by 1feellikeamonster-d3nenr1-2.jpg|Laina and Alfred Theme Song(s) Main theme:Ignorance - Paramore Secondary theme:Silversun Pickups - Panic Switch Alfred and Laina:Utada Hikaru - Sanctuary Battle theme:Hero - All Insane Kids Orchestral Theme:A little night dream - Tsukuyomi Moon Phase soundtrack Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Anti Category:Cute Category:Chaos Abilties Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Couples Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenager Category:Power type characters Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Super form Category:Super Strength Category:Attack-Type Fighter Category:GUN Agents Category:Chaos Emerald Holder